


Maison

by tomlintum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Super Fluffy like it was just fluff and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlintum/pseuds/tomlintum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis comes home and Harry isn’t back like he promised, he begins to feel insecure about himself. It’s a shame Louis doesn’t realize that to Harry, Louis is home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maison

**Author's Note:**

> It was all fluff in my daydream soooooo.

When Louis returned home that evening he’d wanted nothing more than to snuggle up with Harry. He can’t really say he was surprised when Harry wasn’t there.  
  
Harry was out with that girl for the weekend, Taylor something. Who knows and who cares... definitely not Louis. He just wanted his Harry back.   
  
Louis stayed cuddled under the covers the next day, hugging his knees to his chest like he might fall apart and facing the wall.  
  
He’d long since turned his phone off and chucked it back towards the laundry basket, unable to really care about the world around him a little more than usual.  
  
It was times when Harry was away for more than two days when Louis began to feel like this. Insecure, unwanted and unloved. It made him sick to his stomach to think that she was holding his hand and spending time with him in ways that Louis couldn’t... publicly.  
  
It was times like these when Louis wanted to throw himself in front of a bus, to sleep the rest of his life away.   
  
It was the times them Louis realized that he could never truly be as good a lover for Harry than someone else would, when he felt his lowest.   
  
It was times like these, when he needed Harry most that he wondered how Harry could love him

***

  
Harry cuddled behind Louis, draping his long arm across the elder’s middle and scooting as close to him as he could get. They stayed like that, breathing in the silence until Louis pushed off Harry’s arm, making him roll onto his back, and flipped over to he could place his head on Harry’s chest, breathing in the familiar scent that calmed him.  
  
Louis was small against him, only half heartedly laying the way Harry knew he loved- keeping a strange kind of distance between them that had Harry pulling him in closer, breathing slowing under the feather light patterns Lou’s petite hand drew into his shirt.   
  
After 4 days apart, a day longer than he promised, he didn’t want that distance anymore.  
  
“Why are you here?” The eldest questioned quietly. He sounded like a child that had just been punished, afraid of asking too much for fear that the another punishment would be put in place. It made Harry’s heart pick up just a little, made him a little fearful... made him wonder if Louis was upset with him.  
  
“Well, I do live here.” Harry let out a breathy laugh that faded when he realized Louis wasn’t laughing with him. Worry seeped into his brain, and Harry had the sudden urge to pull out the little black box he had in his pocket to justify his lateness and make it better.   
  
Louis huffed a little sigh, sinking down into Harry a little more and relaxing the both of them. “That’s not what I meant...” he trailed off, pulling the duvet up to his chin. “You could have anyone you wanted, but...me?” Louis shook his head doubtfully, his statement ending up as a question.  
  
Harry’s brows furrowed a little, so this was what he was getting at. He thought a moment, tightening his hold on his lover and brushed a stray hair out of the other’s eyes. “You’re everything I’ll ever need.” he said simply.  
  
Louis closed his eyes, and smiled contently as Harry’s fingers played with his brown hair. The two of them said nothing, and Lou’s breathing began to slow into a soft snore like it did when he began to fall asleep. Harry smiled against Lou’s head, closing his eyes and twirling the brown locks in his fingers.  
  
“You didn’t answer my question.” Louis murmured against the skin that had previously been covered by Harry’s tee-shirt, the thin strip on skin that included his hipbones and lovebites that were left from Louis the last time they made love. Louis smiled wider as he ran his fingertips over the marks.   
  
“I go out with her everyday but when distance allows it, it’s you I come home to. And when I can’t, your voice is the last thing I hear before I go to bed and the first thing I hear when I wake up. Who cares if I could have them... if they aren’t _you_.” Harry paused, letting his truthfulness sink in and peering down at Louis through his curls until Lou’s cheeks turned pink.  
  
Harry removed his hands from the other’s hair to pull his chin up to match his own before placing a soft chaste kiss to the lips he loved, desired. “You’re my home, and without you I don’t have a desire to be here” he breathed against his lips, causing the blue eyes to well up and a small smile to tug at the corners of his thin perfect lips.   
  
Lou placed his head on Harry’s chest again, clutching him a little tighter. When the elder boy was fast asleep, Harry fished the little black box out of his pocket- being careful not to move too much- and placed it on the nightstand with the note that took him 3 days just to get perfect.  
  


***

~~Dear Louis, Or should I call you lover, boobear, babe? Lou... Yeah, that’s the one.~~

Dear Lou,

Behind every great man, is a great... boat.

Weren’t expecting that one were you?

So I guess that means behind me, is you.

No, i’m not calling you a boat because you are so much more than a boat.

But I mean think about it, if a man wanted to sail he’d use a boat. Right?

You are my boat Louis,

No, you’re much more than that

You are the sails

You’re the wind behind them too.

You are the compass,

And the arrow that only points north?

You’re that too.

You’re the sea and the stars

You’re the day and the night

You’re the dock that stays when i leave

and is always there when i return home.

you aren’t just the boat

you’re everything

you’re home

Fin.

 


End file.
